


Let Everything Be Okay

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Civil War II (Marvel), Hurt, M/M, stevetonysecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: They have to be right about this, Tony doesn't know what he'll do if they are wrong and the vision is right.





	Let Everything Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@koibeecomics on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40koibeecomics+on+Tumblr).



> My gift for @koibeecomics on Tumblr for the SteveTonySecretSanta...

Tony waits behind as everyone else leaves the room. Everyone else but Steve, who knows that they would have to at least talk about this before they do anything. Because if there is any – even a little bit – of truth in that vision…

He takes in a deep breath and he holds it. He counts down slowly in his head before releasing it and moving to take the seat next to Steve at the table. His body feels slow and heavy, as if the mere thought of losing Steve was weighing him down. Tony barely makes it into the chair without stumbling.

Steve reaches out and takes his hand as soon as he sits down, giving it a tight squeeze. Tony looks down at their entwined hands. He can’t lose this. He can’t.

He knows Steve, he knows he won’t reconsider doing this. If there was a chance that something would help even one person, he’d take it. It was one of the reasons it was so scary loving Steve. Loving anyone who does what they do. With the type of treats they contend with on a regular basis… their life expectancy is… horrifying when you really think about it. They have lost so many friends. It is always at the back of your mind, like a bad itch, how soon you could lose someone close to you. Or yourself, leaving those you love behind.

He looks up from their hands to look Steve in the eyes. The man is gazing down at him warmly but there is a strain behind it.

“I don’t know if…” Tony says quietly, turning to face Steve fully in his chair. “Steve… I know I said it was up to you and Miles, but I…?” His mind goes back to seeing Rhodey’s body covered by a thin white sheet at the SHIELD facility, bloody and broken. What was left of the War-Machine armor was laid out on a nearby bench. He hadn’t wanted to look under the sheet, hadn’t wanted to see the horrifying evidence of what was done to his friend. He can barely hold himself together after seeing his friend like that, maybe it’s still sinking in, but he knows won’t be able to handle Steve like that. Dead.

He closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. “Are you sure?” he whispers.

“I’m sure” Steve says and he sounds so confident.

Tony nods sadly in response.

“I trust Miles, he’s a good kid” Steve says, trying to reassure him. “I just want to talk with him, let him know that I trust him, I think he needs that right now. We know that not all of Ulysses visions come true.”

“I’ll go with you” he says. “I hang back… be discreet” The corners of Steve’s lips twitch up slightly.

Steve doesn’t argue or try to gently brush him off and Tony feels his guts twist tighter. Steve has to be right. Has to be okay after all of this.

Steve pulls him into a tight hug, resting his chin on the top of his head. They stay like that for some time. Tony holds on tight, hoping these are not going to be the last moments he has to spend with Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't read Civil War II before, but I found a read through of it and tried the best I could. I really tried with this. This was hard... but I enjoyed it. I kind of like the Civil War II story ark apparently. Apart from a certain someone's screwed loyalties... _*Cough Cough* hydrasteve*Cough*..._
> 
> I wrote this from Tony's perspective because I wanted there to be a possibility that this is an AU and Steve was not Hydra. But could work either way. And I wasn't sure how I would have wanted to go with a Steve pov on this :I


End file.
